A Youtuber and A Businessman
by SeungLee VA-AS
Summary: Apa jadi nya bila seorang Youtuber cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong dijodohkan dengan seorang pengusaha tampan dan kaya raya bernama Jung Yunho?-not good at summary- / a Yunjae Fanfic / BoyXBoy/ Shounen-ai / BL / Prologue / R&R / HOT DEBUT!
1. Prologue

Summary: Apa jadi nya bila seorang 'artis youtube' di jodohkan dengan seorang pengusaha kaya raya?

Rating: T

Cast:

-Kim Jaejoong

-Jung Yunho

-And others

Pairing: Yunjae and many more

Disclaimer: Jae umma dan yun appa saling memiliki tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka kecuali maut/? Chunneh jidat punya saya/? *gak protes*

Warning: Yaoi, BL, GJ(maybe), Typos, Press 'x' if this story doesn't suit on you

Present©

'Under my skin'

Bunyi ringtone dari smartphone telah memenuhi kamar berdesign minimalis tersebut. Sebuah tangan terjulur ke arah meja nakas untuk mengambil smartphone nya dengan mata terpejam pemilik smartphone tersebut menjawab panggilan untuknya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Ck, mengganggu saja, gumamnya

"Yoboseyo" Jawab namja itu dengan suara parau habis bangun tidur

"YA KIM JAEJOONG DIMANA KAU?! RAPAT AKAN DIMULAI SEBENTAR LAGI!"

Namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu menjauhkan smartphone nya dari telinganya "Hyung, kau mengganggu tidur ku saja. Ini kan masih pagi"

"KAU BILANG INI MASIH PAGI? APAKAH JAM 12 MENURUTMU MASIH PAGI, KIM JAEJOONG?!" kembali ia menjauhkan smartphone nya dari telinganya

"Tidak usah berteriak bisa tidak hyung? Baiklah aku akan segera kesana. Bilang pada sajangnim aku akan terlambat 30 menit karena ada urusan. Gomawo hyung. Annyeong" Segera Jaejoong memutuskan sambungannya, bisa-bisa kupingku bisa tuli jika aku terus mendengar nya berteriak, batinnya.

Dengan langkah malas ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, setelah 10 menit ia keluar dan masuk ke kamar bajunya. Tak sampai 20 menit ia keluar dengan pakaian pergi nya. Ia memakai kaus v-neck berwarna hitam, celana pendek selutut juga warna hitam, topi fedora berwarna merah yang melingkar indah/? di kepalanya, serta sepatu kets berwarna merah dan jangan lupakan tas moldir, dan beberapa aksesoris seperti anting, gelang, jam tangan, cincin, dan kalung yang melingkar di tubuhnya/?

Kaki jenjangnya menuruni tangga rumahnya saat sebuah suara mengintrupsi langkahnya "Hei Putri Salju, kau baru bangun? Ck, ini sudah jam berapa? Kalau bukan karena si Cinderella itu aku rasa kau tidak akan bangun, benarkan?"

"Kau berisik sekali, nenek sihir dan Cinderella hyung benar-benar mengganggu tidur tampan ku" keluh Jaejoong dan mendudukan pantat nya ke sofa lalu mengambil bagelan yang ada di atas meja dekat sofa

"Hey bicara lah yang sopan padaku bagaimana pun juga aku ini nuna mu" ujar yeoja yang bernama Kim Tae Hee yang merupakan kakak kandung seorang Kim Jaejoong

"Ah masa bodoh mau kau nuna ku ataupun siapapun kau tetaplah nenek sihir. Aku pergi ne" Jaejoong meninggalkan nuna nya yang menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap nya

"Dasar anak itu" gumam nya lalu memakan bagelan nya

Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang 'youtuber' dan 'song-writer'. Namja berusia 24 tahun ini sudah lulus dengan S1 atau program sarjana di bidang music dan sekarang ia sedang mengambil program master di bidang design. Ia terlahir dari sepasang suami-istri Kim Giri dan Shin Bora. Kim Giri merupakan tokoh penting dalam bidang perekonomian, karena dirinya merupakan Menteri Ekonomi Korea, sedangkan Shin Bora merupakan mantan artis dan penyanyi. Ia mempunyai seorang nuna yang merupakan seorang artis papan atas yang sangat digilai oleh para namja dan di-iri-kan oleh pada yeoja di luar sana, yaitu Kim Taehee.

Kedua anak Kim tidak ada yang mengikuti karir sang Appa, yaitu bekerja di kedua kakak-beradik itu bekerja di pemerintahan merupakan hal yang paling membosankan. Mereka lebih memilih mengikuti karir sang Eomma yang mereka anggap 'menyenangkan'. Kim Jaejoong memulai 'debut' sebagai youtuber pada saat dia berumur 19 tahun atau mungkin 7 tahun yang lalu. Dia sudah mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai 'yang terfavorit' dan 'pendatang baru' .

Walaupun diluar ia terlihat seperti namja sombong dan acuh-tak-acuh sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya dia adalah seseorang yang lembut, sensitive, dan polos. Yeah, sekian perkenalan kita tentang sang tokoh utama yaitu, Kim Jaejoong.

"Sajangnim, ini berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani dan ini hasil penjualan 3 bulan yang lalu yang anda minta" ucap seorang yeoja dengan sopan

"Ne gomawo, sooyoung-ssi. Kau boleh keluar"

"Baik sajangnim" yeoja itu membukukkan badan nya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja itu.

Terlihat disana seorang namja dengan perwakan tinggi dan tegap, serta wajah kecil nya dan mata musang nya dan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidung nya sedang menatap photo seorag namja cantik. Ya dia lah Jung Yunho. Seorang pengusaha muda sukses di bidang entertainment. Ia merupakan CEO dan Director dari JSW Entertainment. Di usia nya sekarang yang 33 tahun ia sudah menyandang gelar professor. Ia merupakan anak dari pengusaha ternama Jung Suk Won dan penyanyi Baek Ji Young. Anak pertama dari 3 bersaudara. Hanya dialah yang berminat untuk meneruskan perusahaan Appanya, sedangkan kedua nam-dongsaeng nya sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri.

Jung Changmin adalah anak tengah dari keluarga Jung. Dia merupakan seorang blogger dan juga seorang hacker handal. Ia sering menghack beberapa website terkenal. Sejujur nya Eomma dan Appa nya sangat menentang pekerjaannya yang seorang hacker, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan pekerjaannya yang sekarang ini. Hobi nya adalah makan.

Si bungsu dari keluarga Jung mengikuti jejak ibu nya menjadi seorang penyanyi. Ya, Jung Daehyun adalah seorang penyanyi opera. Hal yang ada di dalam otak nya hanyalah makan, tidur, dan bernyanyi. Diantara kedua hyungnya ialah yang paling pemalas dan juga paling berisik. Suara nya yang mencapai 8 oktaf sangat mengganggu ketenangan di kediaman Jung. Dan itulah tadi perkenalan kita dengan keluarga Jung.

"Sooyoung-ssi bisa kau keruanganku?" ucap namja Jung melalui telpon

Tok Tok

"Masuk" teriak nya dari dalam

"Ada apa sajangnim?"

"Hmm, aku ingin kita melakukan kerja sama dengan 'song-writer' muda itu. Karya nya sungguh mengesankan. Bisa kau lakukan itu?"

"Saya sedikit ragu, sajangnim. Karena dia termasuk orang yang sulit untuk melakukan kerja sama." ucap Sooyoung

"Benarkah? Lakukan segala cara untuknya agar mau melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan kita dan kau boleh keluar sooyoung-ssi. Nanti tolong kabarkan kembali perkembangan nya" ucap namja Jung itu dengan seringaian di wajah kecil nya "Baik sajangnim, saya permisi"

'Kim Jaejoong. Nama yang bagus untuk barang yang bagus. Haha' seriangaian itu semakin terlihat jelas saat Sooyoung sudah pergi dari ruangannya


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Apa jadi nya bila seorang 'Youtuber' di jodohkan dengan seorang pengusaha kaya raya?

Rating: T

Cast:

-Kim Jaejoong

-Jung Yunho

-And others

Pairing: Yunjae and many more

Disclaimer: Jae umma dan yun appa saling memiliki tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka kecuali maut/? Chunneh jidat punya saya/? *gak protes*

Warning: Yaoi, BL, GJ(maybe), Typos, OOC, Press 'x' if this story doesn't suit on you

SeungLee VA-AS Present©

"Kim Jaejoong. Kali ini apalagi alasanmu karena datang terlambat?" tanya seorang namja yang berumur sekitar setengah abad kepada Jaejoong

"Alasan ku kali ini? karena aku ketiduran. Sudahlah, ayo kita mulai rapat nya, sa-jang-nim" ucap Jaejoong sambil melangkahkan kaki nya masuk keruangan rapat "Oh ya dimana Cinderella hyung?" tambah nya yang celingak celinguk mencari 'cinderella hyung'nya

"Heechul? Dia sudah pulang dari 2 jam yang lalu karena ada urusan" jawab namja yang sudah berumur setengah abad itu "Benarkah? Yasudah, ayo kita mulai rapatnya" Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki nya kedalam ruang rapat sementara namja yang sudah berumur setengah abad itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ya hyung kau lama sekali, kau tau aku sudah menunggu selama 3 jam" seru seorang namja tampan saat Jaejoong baru masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut

"Kau ini berisik sekali woohyun-ah. Aku sedang tidur tampan tadi, sudahlah ayo kita mulai" ucap Jaejoong lalu semuanya berkempul untuk melakukan rapat sebenarnya ini tidak bisa disebut rapat hanya musyawarah tentang music(R: maksud nya apa thor? A: author juga gak ngerti muehehehe R: -_-)

Mereka melakukan rapat untuk debut seorang penyanyi bernama Nam Woohyun. Jaejoong merupakan orang yang membuat lagu untuk debut nya. Mulai dari lirik, music, hingga aransemen nya. Jadi Jaejoong lah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Saat ini Jaejoong bekerja sama dengan GA entertainment.

Ini merupakan karya nya yang entah karya nya yang keberapa, karena Jaejoong sering sekali dipakai untuk pembuatan lagu dan mengurus semuanya. Awalnya Jaejoong bekerja dengan sukarela dan hanya untuk menyalurkan apresiasi nya terhadap music tapi karena pihak perusahaan tahu betapa berbakat nya dia, akhir nya mereka melakukan kontrak kerja sama.

"Lagu debut mu ini bergenre ballad-pop dan lagu ini menceritakan tentang seseorang yang dikhianati oleh kekasih nya. Peran utama nya dalam lagu ini adalah seorang wanita. Dia dikhianati sang kekasih yang ternyata seorang bi-sexual dan lebih memilih laki-laki daripada dirinya. Jadi woohyun-ssi, kau harus menghayati peran mu. Buatlah agar dirimu masuk kedalam peran wanita tersebut. Jika perlu, kau harus menangis saat rekaman lagu tersebut agar lebih bisa menghayati peranmu" terang Jaejoong kepada seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mv nya? Apakah akan bertema seperti lagu nya juga?" tanya seorang yeoja bernama Im Yoona

"Tentu saja, yoona-ssi. Aku ingin menciptakan sesuatu yang baru atau lebih tepat nya sesuatu yang menarik" ucap Jaejoong sambil meminum kopi nya

"Berapa dana yang kau butuhkan? Apa kau sudah menghitung nya, jae?" tanya pria yang berumur setengah abad itu

"Tentu saja sudah sajangnim. Dana yang kita butuhkan kira-kira sekitar 5 juta won. Itu sudah termasuk sewa tempat, perlengkapan kamera, kostum, dan pemeran yang akan memainkan mv tersebut"

Semua menatap kagum dirinya. Inilah Kim Jaejoong. Dia mempersiapkan nya dengan detail. Walau tugas nya hanya membuat lagu tapi ia juga bertanggung jawab untuk konsep pembuatan mv. Semua nya tersusun secara detail dan jelas. Tak heran jika sang CEO, Jung Ji Hoon sangat menyukai dirinya walau terkadang dirinya sering terlambat, bertindak ceroboh atau tidak mematuhi aturan dan terkadang otak nya lemot, tapi jika sudah berurusan dengan pekerjaan, Kim Jaejoong akan berubah, bukan menjadi Kim Jaejoong seperti yang kita bicarakan barusan.

"Baiklah semua aku serahkan padamu dan untuk masalah dana, akan kukirimkan segera kepada mu, jae-ah. Dan untuk mu namu, pelajarilah lagu tersebut dengan baik. Kalau begitu, rapat kali ini saya nyatakan selesai. Selamat Siang" setelah mengucapkan salam Mr. Jung segera keluar dan diikuti oleh beberapa staff yang keluar juga

"Wah kau hebat hyung, sebegitu peduli nya kah kau kepada ku hyung?" ucap woohyun dengan berbinar sambil mendekati Jaejoong

"Bicara apa kau? Aku ini peduli pekerjaan ku bukan karena aku peduli dengan dirimu. Sudahlah, pelajari lagunya saja, aku harap kau melakukan yang terbaik. Sampai jumpa" ucap Jaejoong menepuk pelan pundak woohyun sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut

'Dia lebih hebat dari yang yunho hyung katakan' gumam Woohyun.

Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari gedung tersebut, melewati lobi sambil membalas senyum kepada staff yang tersenyum padanya. Ia melangkahkan kaki nya menuju basement tempat ia memakirkan mobil sedan mewah nya. 'Jam dua. Mana mungkin aku kemabali kerumah secepat ini. Ke tempat Changmin kurasa lebih baik daripada pulang kerumah' gumam nya dan langsung saja ia melajukan mobil nya dengan kecepatan sedang di tengah jalanan Seoul.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di JSW Entertainment seorang namja bermata musang tersenyum puas dengan laporan yang di terimanya. Seorang Jung Yunho baru saja menerima laporan bahwa betapa hebat nya namja yang ia incar selama ini. Ternyata namja itu lebih hebat dari yang selama ini ia kira. Nilai plus pun bertambah untuk namja tersebut.

"Ternyata ia bukan namja yang sembarangan. Aku kira yang ada dipikiran nya hanyalah belanja, belanja, dan belanja. Ternyata ia berbeda, yun. Kau sungguh hebat bisa memiliki nya" ucap seorang namja dengan jidat lebar nya yang tak lain adalah suami author a.k.a Park Yoochun *dilempar readers*

"Haha. Aku belum memiliki nya sepenuh nya Yoochun-ah. Tapi akan kupastikan ia menjadi milikku" Yunho tersenyum lalu menyesap the jasmine milik nya

"Tapi kan kau tahu sendiri, seorang Kim Jaejoong itu adalah orang yang susah untuk didekati. Jika ia tidak suka dengan orang itu maka ia tak akan pernah suka. Bagaimana kau memiliki nya?"

"Mungkin ini akan sedikit licik, tapi aku akan melewati keluarga" jawab nya dan tak pernah melepas senyum nya itu

"Melewati keluarga? Maksudmu?" alis Yoochun mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Yunho

"Aku akan meminta keluargaku untuk melakukan perjodohan. Aku yakin tidak ada yang bisa menolak appa ku" ia membetulkan posisi duduknya "Dan aku yakin ia tidak akan menolak nya, karena kelemahan nya adalah keluarga nya" tambah nya

"Jadi kau akan menggunakan bukti bahwa Kim Giri korupsi untuk melakukan perjdohan dengan namja cantik itu? dan menjadikan itu sebagai imbalan untuk menutupi 'kotoran appa'nya?" tanya Yoochun "Dan kau melakukan ini hanya karena ia menolak kerja sama perusahaan mu dengannya?" tambah Yoochun

"Benar sekali. Aku akan menutupi semua 'kotoran' Kim Giri dengan cara 'memberikan' anak bungsu mereka kepada ku, dan aku sangat marah saat ia menolak kerja sama itu, jadi dengan terpaksa aku harus melakukan ini" ujar Yunho dengan santai

"Kau gila yunho" Yoochun hanya memandang aneh sang sahabat

"Ya. Aku gila karena dia." Ujar Yunho.

.

.

.

Ting Tong… Ting Tong… Ting Tong… Tingtongtingtongtingtong

Duk duk duk

"Ya Jung Changmin! Apa kau ada didalam? Cepat buka pintunya!" teriak Jaejoong dari luar apartment pribadi sahabat sekaligus adik kelasnya, Jung Changmin.

"JUNG CHANGMIN BUKA PINTU NYA!" teriakan nya membahana membuat seorang ahjumma keluar dari apartment nya

"Ck. Nona, bisa tidak kau tidak berisik, kau menganggu bayi ku yang sedang tidur" Ahjumma itu mendecakkan lidah nya dan melihat dengan tatapan sinis kepada Jaejoong

"Ah aku minta maaf, ahjumma. Sekali lagi minta maaf, aku tak akan mengulang nya lagi" ucap Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali

"Cih, ada-ada saja kelakuan anak sekarang. Baiklah kali ini kau maafkan, nona" setelah mengucapkan kalimat 'perpisahan dengan indah' ahjumma itu kembali masuk kedalam apartment nya meninggalkan Jajeoong yang masih mematung di sana. Otak nya masih memproses apa yang ahjumma tadi katakan.

1

2

3

"MWO? AKU INI NAMJA!" seru Jaejoong yang tak terima di panggil nona oleh ahjumma yang sudah masuk ke apartment nya. Ia mengerucutkan bibir cherry nya dan membuat nya semakin terihat lucu seperti seorang perempuan dengan langkah yang dihentakkan Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan apartment Changmin, sebal karena untuk yang kesekian kali nya ia disangka sebagai perempuan lagi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian

Pintu apartment Changmin terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata dengan penapilan yang acak-acakan dan kantung mata yang besar disekitar mata nya, terlihat jelas bahwa namja ini tidak tertidur "Lho, bukannya tadi aku mendengar suara Jae hyung? Dimana dia? Aissh, dia seperti setan saja" Changmin menggidikan bahunya dan kembali masuk ke apartment nya

TBC/DELETE?

Makasih buat yang udah mau reviewe ff gj ini Ini chap 1. So enjoy itu. oh ya, karena masih baru jadi aku perlu saran, kritik, dan amanat dari kalian semua Gomaptaaaaa


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: Apa jadi nya bila seorang 'Youtuber' di jodohkan dengan seorang pengusaha kaya raya?

Rating: T

Cast:

-Kim Jaejoong

-Jung Yunho

-And others

Pairing: Yunjae and many more

Disclaimer: Jae umma dan yun appa saling memiliki tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka kecuali maut/? Chunneh jidat punya saya/? *gak protes*

Warning: Yaoi, BL, GJ(maybe), Typos, OOC, Press 'x' if this story doesn't suit on you. FF ini tidak saya edit sama sekali.

SeungLee VA-AS Present©

Suasana makan malam di keluarga Kim terbilang cukup sepi dari biasanya. Dikarenakan para yeoja dari keluarga Kim sedang pergi bersama dengan alasan 'ada urusan penting' yang kita semua tahu apa urusan penting itu bagi seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah SHOPPING.

"Joongie" Appa Kim memulai pembicaraan mereka

"Hmm"

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu? Menyenangkan?"

"Ya, seperti biasa si Jung itu selalu menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab kepadaku, appa" jawabnya sambil memasukkan rumput laut kedalam mulutnya

"Benarkah? Apa kau tertekan bekerja disana?" tanya Appa Kim

"Tidak. Aku sangat tidak tertekan bekerja disana, memang nya kenapa Appa?" jawab nya dengan santai

"Tak apa. Kudengar JSW Entertainment meminta mu untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka? Kenapa kau tidak menerima nya, joongie?" tanya Appa Kim

"Aku sudah nyaman di tempat ku yang sekarang dan lagipula tidak ada sama sekali rasa untuk meninggalkan perusahaan ku yang ini. Appa tahu kan aku sangat tidak pandai dalam bersosialisasi, jadi jika aku pergi ke perusahaan baru secara tidak langsung aku harus menyesuaikan lingkungan ku lagi dan aku tidak suka itu" jawab Jaejoong panjang lebar

"Oh baiklah"

Setelah itu hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka tak ada satu pun yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan baru, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Appa" sepertinya Jaejoong akan membuka pembicaraan yang baru

"Ne?"

"Bolehkah aku pisah rumah dengan kalian, ani, maksudku bolehkah aku hidup sendiri dan tidak tinggal lagi di rumah ini?" tanya Jaejoongg dengan ragu

"Mwo? Memang nya kenapa? Kau tidak nyaman tinggal bersama keluargamu sendiri?" Appa Kim mengernyitkan dahinya

"Bukan itu maksudku Appa. Kau tahu kan aku sedang mengambil program master di bagian design? Dan aku rasa rumah ini tidak mempunyai cukup ruangan untuk ruangan kerja ku lagi Appa. Kau tahu kan, disini yang paling banyak mempunyai kamar, jadi aku merasa tidak enak dan berniat untuk pindah dan hidup sendiri disamping itu aku harus mempunyai cukup ruangan untuk pekerjaanku, Appa" jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar

"Begitukah? Apa kau sudah menyiapkan segala nya?" tanya Appa Kim lagi

"Sudah, aku sudah membeli rumah yang tak jauh dari sini, tetap di daerah gangnam juga dan disana juga sudah terdapat barang-barang dan lagi pula rumah ku menyatu dengan butik nanti" ucap Jaejoong

"Baiklah, nanti akan Appa bicarakan dengan Umma mu. Aku rasa dia tidak setuju dengan ide mu, Joongie-ah"

"Aku rasa juga appa. Tapi bagaimana pun aku akan tetap pindah dari rumah ini. Lagipula Umma juga bisa menginap di rumah ku kan? Lagipula jarak nya tidak jauh dari sini kok. Appa, bantu aku memohon kepada Umma ne?" Jaejoong memberikan puppy eyes nya kepada Appa nya. Appa Kim yang melihat hal itu tertawa dan mengelus rambut nya sambil menganggukkan kepala nya.

.

.

.

Tut…. Tut… Tut…

'Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi'

"Aish Jung Changmin kenapa kau susah sekali dihubungi" gerutu Jaejoong sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang kerja nya. Di ruangan ini terlihat beberapa computer, sebuah organ, gitar listrik, dan sebuah gitar. Yup semua barang itu digunakan nya untuk membuat lagu. Tak jauh dari situ ada sebuah meja dengan satu computer. Untuk computer yang satu ini, ia gunakan untuk menyimpan video dan mengedit video. Video disini adalah video yang akan ia post di youtube nya, bukan video tentang mv dari para 'artisnya'. Kalau mv para 'artis' nya justru tersimpan rapih di computer perusahaan nya.

Jaejoong menghempaskan badan nya kesalah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut, mengusap muka nya pelan dan memejamkan mata nya.

Tok.. Tok..

Ceklek

Jaejoong membuka mata nya dan melihat eomma nya sudah ada di depan meja nya dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada dan pasti nya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Waeyo eomma?" Jaejoong melihat eomma nya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau boleh meninggalkan rumah ini asalkan dengan satu syarat" Ucap Eomma Kim to-the-point

"Syarat? Apa syarat nya?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Kau harus melakukan pertunangan dengan CEO dari JSW Entertainment." Ucap Eomma Kim tegas

1

2

3

"MWO?! SHIREO!" Teriakan Jaejoong seketika menggelegar di seluruh rumah Kim

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, eomma juga tidak akan mengijinkan kau meninggalkan rumah ini. SELAMANYA!" Seru Eomma Kim. Setelah berkata seperti itu ia segera dari ruang kerja Jaejoong dan tak lupa membanting pintunya.

"AISH" Jaejoong mengusap muka nya kasar dan menjambak rambut nya frustasi.

'Under my skin'

Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel nya yang berbunyi tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon nya "MWO?"

"Astaga hyung jangan marah-marah seperti itu. harus nya aku yang bertanya kenapa. Kenapa tadi kau menelponku?"

"Tidak jadi" Sahut Jaejoong cepat dan memutuskan sambungan telponnya dengan sepihak.

Ia membanting tubuh nya ke atas sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Kepala nya sangat berat dan yang ia butuhkan hanyalah istirahat saja.

.

.

.

"Kau gila hyung" Ucap namja bersuara dolphin itu.

"Bukan aku yang gila junsu-ah tapi eomma yang gila" Jaejoong membenamkan wajah nya pada meja yang ada di depannya.

"Kau gila hyung. Kenapa kau menolak untuk bertunangan dengan orang sehebat dia!" Seru namja yang bernama Kim Junsu itu sambil menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Jaejoong.

"Ternyata aku salah bercerita denganmu Suie" Jaejoong menyesap jasmine tea nya.

Mereka-Jaejoong dan Junsu-sedang berada di salah satu di café di daerah Myeong-dong. Awalnya Jaejoong hanya ingin bercerita kepada Junsu, tapi dengan sangat berat hati ia harus menerima ejekan sang sepupu.

"Hyung, tadi kau bilang ia bermarga Jung bukan? Mungkin saja dia salah satu kerabat si tiang listrik itu hyung" tanya Junsu

"Jung? Ah ya benar akan kutanyakan padanya nanti, suie"

"Sekarang saja. Hyung suruh dia kemari" desak Junsu

"Baiklah" Jaejoong mengambil smartphone nya lalu mendial nomor 3.

"Ya tiang listrik cepat datang ke café biasa. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"….."

"Tidak! harus sekarang!"

"…"

"Tidak tapi-tapian Jung Changmin! Kau tau ini menyangkut masa depanku" Jawab Jaejoong tegas

"….."

"Jika kau sudah datang, maka akan ku jelaskan. Sudah ya" Jaejoong langsung memutus sambungan telponnya.

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Junsu

"Tenang saja, dia akan kemari sebentar lagi" Ucap Jaejoong sambil menyesap jasmine tea nya kembali.

Kedua namja bermarga Kim ini tidak tahu bahwa sedari tadi mereka tengah di perhatikan oleh pemuda yang duduk di pojokan café.

TBC/DELEETE?

Balasan review:

Kyuji: Untuk changmin dan yunho mereka memang satu keluarga tapi untuk om rain(jung ji hoon) itu enggak:)

park ha mi: woohyun itu teman nya daehyun dan dia salah satu trainee di perusahaan nya yunho dan dia sangat dekat dengan yunho, nah pas pertukaran trainee dengan perusahaan nya jae umma yang di pilih sama yunho itu woohyun. sekalian buat mata-matain jae umma:) dan satu lagi aku juga gak tau kenapa bilang 'nama yang bagus untuk barang yanga bagus._. reflek mungkin yaaa...

Kid: aku juga gak suka sama cerita yang kayak sinetron kok chingu, aku harap juga cerita nya menarik._.

Himawari Ezuki: aku gak tau apa yang kamu maksud dengan istilah-istilah itu. tapi jika aku ada salah tolong katakan letak kesalahan nya dimana dan aku akan mencoba untuk membuat yang lebih bagus. gomawo kritik nya:)

Vic89: aku juga gak tau kenapa nulis kayak gitu... reflek aja gitu...


	4. Chapter 3

Summary: Apa jadi nya bila seorang 'Youtuber' di jodohkan dengan seorang pengusaha kaya raya?

Rating: T

Cast:

-Kim Jaejoong

-Jung Yunho

-And others

Pairing: Yunjae and many more

Disclaimer: Jae umma dan yun appa saling memiliki tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka kecuali maut/? Chunneh jidat punya saya/? *gak protes*

Warning: Yaoi, BL, GJ(maybe), Typos, OOC, Press 'x' if this story doesn't suit on you. Tanpa edit, jadi typo berterbaran nee^^

SeungLee VA-AS Present©

"Hyung kenapa kau tidak langsung mendekati nya saja? Kenapa harus menggunakan cara aneh seperti ini?" Tanya seorang namja tampan bernama Jung Daehyun.

"Jika aku mendekatinya dengan langsung itu sangat tidak seru daedae-ah" Jawab Yunho dengan santai "Aku akan sedikit bermain dengan nya" lanjutnya

"Kau bilang ia temannya si tiang listrik kan? Apa si tiang listrik tau kau menyukai sahabatnya?" Tanya Daehyun lagi.

"Belum, aku belum memberitahunya. Sebentar lagi dia juga akan tahu dae-ah"

"Hyung" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kedua Jung tersebut.

"Oy tiang listrik, ternyata kau datang juga" Ucap Daehyun lalu berjalan kearah Changmin yang mengintrupsi percakapan mereka lalu merangkul pundak Changmin.

"Sopan sedikit kepada hyungmu Jung Daehyun" Changmin memberikan 'death-glare' terbaiknya kepada sang adik tercinta.

"Kau datang Changmin-ah? Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu hyung? Ini juga rumah ku kan?" Changmin melirik sinis sang kakak tercinta.

"Bercanda. Kemarilah" Changmin dan Daehyun segera duduk disofa ruang keluarga Jung.

Sebenarnya yang tinggal dirumah ini hanya Yunho dan kedua orang tuanya. Changmin dan Daehyun memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri-sendiri. Changmin memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri karena menurutnya rumah ini terlalu sepi karena anggota keluarga Jung sibuk dengan urusannnya masing-masing, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah dan tinggal di apartment sederhana. Sedangkan Daehyun, namja ini ingin tinggal dengan kekasih nya. Ia beralibi bahwa kekasihnya yang datang dari keluar kota tidak bisa hidup sendiri di Seoul maka dari itu ia meminta Daehyun untuk menemaninya. Padahal semua itu hanyalah alibi, kenyataannya adalah Daehyun lah yang tidak bisa lepas dari kekasih nya itu. Kekasihnya hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa jurusan music.

Eomma dan Appa Jung tidak mempermasalahkan dimana dan dengan siapa kedua anak laki-lakinya tinggal. Mereka memberi kebebasaan untuk ketiga anaknya. Walau begitu mereka selalu mengajarkan tanggung jawab kepada ketiga anaknya. Prinsip mereka adalah 'Kebebasan yang bertanggung jawab' (macam pelajaraan PKN bab kedaulatan-_-)

Mereka juga tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi seks ketiga anaknya. Mereka hanya ingin melihat ketiga anaknya bahagia walau caranya menyimpang dan menghalalkan segala cara. Mereka tahu bahwa ketiga putranya adalah seorang 'gay' tapi mereka tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu karena menurut mereka ketiga anaknya sudah dewasa dan berhak menentukan hidupnya sendiri. Dan mereka juga tidak mempermasalahkan siapa calon menantu mereka nanti, menurut mereka semua manusia itu sama.

"Tadi kudengar kalian sedang membicarakan tentang Jaejoong hyung memang ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Changmin yang tadi tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua saudaranya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?" Yunho balik bertanya kepada Changmin.

"Tidak apa-apa" Ucap Changmin singkat.

"Hyung, tumben kau kesini. Ada perlu apa?" Kali ini sang magnae keluarga Jung yang bertanya.

"Kau juga sedang apa disini?" Changmin melirik sini kearah sang magnae

"Aish hyung aku hanya bertanya" Daehyun membanting punggungnya dan mengenai sofa yang ia duduki(ngerti gak?) Melihat itu Yunho hanya tersenyum, daehyun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis ditangannya "Hyung aku ingin menjemput baby Zelo-ku dulu ya. Sampai nanti" Daehyun langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar rumah keluarga Jung. Kedua hyungnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sang magnae yang sangat antusias untuk menjemput sang kekasih.

"Dimana Appa?" Tanya Changmin.

"Mwolla, mungkin belum pulang dari kantor" Jawab Yunho santai

"Kantor? Lalu kau sedang apa disini? Bukannya seharusnya kau ada dikantor juga?" Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sang kakak tertua tidak ada dikantor. Hari ini masih siang, bukankah seharusnya kakak tertuanya itu berada dikantor dan duduk manis dikursi kerjanya dengan setumpuk berkas yang perlu ditanda tangani?

"Aku sedang membolos. Bukankah aku ceo nya? Mengapa aku harus selalu ada dikantor?" Yunho mengambil buku yang ada dimeja.

"Dasar sombong. Yasudah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, hyung" Changmin hendak bangkit tapi suara Yunho menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukannya kau baru datang?" Tanya Yunho tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Aku ingin menemui Jaejoong hyung. Katanya ada hal yang ia tanyakan padaku. Tenang saja malam ini aku akan menginap disini" Ucap Changmin santai dan dengan langkah gontai ia meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan meninggalkan Yunho yang tanpa ia sadari mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

.

.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Changmin langsung memasuki café yang ada didaerah Myeong-dong. Ia berjalan mencari meja yang ia tuju. Akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah meja dan kursi yang diduduki oleh dua namja cantik dan imut yang ia kenal. Langsung saja ia mendudukan pantatnya disebuah kursi kosong disamping Jaejoong.

"Kau terlambat 45 menit, Jung Changmin" Ujar Jaejoong dingin.

"Mian hyung, tadi aku kerumah Eomma dan Appa dulu. Habisnya hyung mendadak bilangnya, hehe" Ucap Changmin dan terkekeh tanpa dosa.

Jaejoong masih tetap dengan tampang stoicnya dan mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam disekitar tubuhnya. Junsu yang melihat itu segera berdehem. Jaejoong sadar tapi tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Jaejoong berbicara lewat matanya kepada Junsu dan pintarnya Junsu mengerti apa yang Jaejoong ucapkan sementara Changmin oh dia hanya bingung melihat tingkah Kim bersaudara itu.

"Berhubung Jaejoong masih marah denganmu karena kau datang terlambat biar aku yang ambil alih. Oke?" Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jadi Changminnie, margamu Jung kan?" Junsu memulai 'mengintrogasi' Changmin yang hanya dijawab anggukan "Apakah kau kenal dengan orang yang bernama Jung Yunho? Apakah ia salah satu kerabatmu?" Ucap Junsu to-the-point.

Changmin yang mendengar nama hyungnya disebut membelakakan matanya tapi dengan cepat ia mengganti nya dengan senyuman penuh arti saat ia mengingat percakapan kedua saudaranya itu. Sebenarnya Changmin mengatahui semuanya, karena pada saat ia ingin masuk keruang keluarga ia melihat kedua saudaranya itu tengah berbicara serius jadi dengan sengaja ia menguping percakapan kedua saudaranya. Changmin hanya ingin mematiskan apa yang ia dengar itu benar maka ia bertanya kepada Yunho. Dan sekarang ia merasa tidak rugi menguping pembicaraan kedua saudaranya itu. Ternyata semuanya benar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa?" Jawab Changmin masih dengan senyuman penuh artinya.

"Oh begitu ya. Jadi begini jika Jae hyung ingin pindah rumah atau tepatnya tinggal sendiri tapi Jae hyung harus mau dijodohkan dengan namja bernama Jung Yunho itu" Jelas Junsu

'Kau licik sekali hyung' batin Changmin. "Ya sudah kenapa kau tidak menerima tawaran itu hyung?" Changmin bertanya kepada Jaejoong yang masih setia dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Pacaran saja aku tidak berminat apalagi bertunangan" Ucap Jaejoong.

"Terima dulu saja tawarannya hyung, siapa tahu calon tunanganmu itu orang kaya, jadi kau bisa memanfaatkannya bukan? Setalah kau kuras hartanya kau tinggalkan dia hyung" Ide gila itu meluncur bebas dari mulut Changmin. Changmin sendiri sedang memasang seringaian indah diwajahnya.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang sepertimu Minnie-ah. Lagipula buat aku memanfaatkannya disaat aku masih mempunyai uang?" Jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Ya hyung apa maksudmu dengan 'orang sepertiku' memangnya aku ini orang yang seperti apa?" Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bukannya terlihat lebih lucu malah terlihat lebih menyeramkan.

"Jangan bertingkah sok manis seperti itu" Junsu memukul kepala Changmin bagian belakang.

"Aish appo bebek" Ucap Changmin sembari mengusap kepalanya. Junsu hanya memeletkan lidahnya melihat Changmin kesakitan.

"Aigo eotteokhae" Jaejoong mengusap mukanya frustasi dan menutup mukanya.

"Sudah kubilang kan hyung, manfaatkan saja dia" Ujar Changmin dan meminum ice chocolate milik Junsu yang dihadiahi 'death-glare' manis dari sang pemilik.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memanfaatkannya" Ucap Jaejoong sambil meminum jasmine teanya.

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak ingin menuruti saranku" Changmin merileskan badannya dan bersandar pada kursinya "Hey bebek, pesankan aku minuman sana" Suruh Changmin kepada Junsu.

"Kau ini dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar. Tidak kau saja sana" Tolak Junsu dan satu pukulan pun menghantam kepala Changmin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jangan memukulku lagi bebek" Changmin menatap marah Junsu. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa tingkah mereka dapat membangunkan seekor macan.

"Kalian berdua bisakah kalian tenang sedikit" Ujar Jaejoong dingin dan menatap kedua orang yang berada didepan dan sampingnya dengan tatapan jengah dan seketika itu juga kedua orang yang berbeda usia itu terdiam. Mereka tidak ingin membangunkan macan yang sedang tidur.

Seorang namja manis melewati meja mereka, Changmin yang tak sengaja melihat namja itu langsung mengikuti namja itu dengan matanya. Namja manis itu duduk dibangku yang tak terlalu jauh dengan bangku mereka. Dalam hati Changmin sangat mengagumi sosok namja itu. Namja dengan mata bulat dan pipinya yang chubby itu telah meluluhkan hatinya. Karena terlalu serius memperhatikan namja itu ia tak sadar bahwa seseorang datang dan menghampiri namja manis itu. Setelah orang itu duduk dihadapan namja itu Changmin baru sadar dan matanya menatap tajam pada sosok tampan didepan sana.

Changmin membelekakan matanya saat melihat namja tampan itu mengecup bibir namja manis yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan. Namja manis itu tersenyum manis kepada sosok yang duduk didepannya. Changmin merasakan hatinya sakit seperti ditusuk oleh jarum. Ia tak menyangka bahwa 'love-at-the-first-sight'nya sudah ada yang punya.

Junsu yang sedari tadi melihat Changmin hanya menatapnya dengan aneh. Sengaja ia mengikuti arah pandangan Changmin dan Yap! Junsu menemukan alasana mengapa Changmin terlihat aneh seperti itu. Melihat itu Junsu hanya terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jaejoong sedari tadi hanya diam, ia sedang memikirkan cara agar dapat keluar dari rumah tanpa harus melewati perjodohan itu.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam dikeluarga Jung berbeda dari biasanya. Bisanya mereka hanya makan malam dengan putra sulung mereka tapi kali ini mereka bisa makan malam dengan ketiga putra mereka dan salah satu menantu mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasih dari si maknae.

"Daehyun-ah, Zelo-ah kapan kalian menikah?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Appa Jung membuat semua orang yang berada disana terdiam terlebih untuk kekasih Daehyun yang tersedak makanannya sendiri.

"Minum ini Zelo-ah" Ucap Eomma Jung sambil member segelas air untuk Zelo yang langsung diterima Zelo. "Gomawo Eomeoni" Ucap Zelo

"Entahlah Appa, aku rasa kita tidak perlu menikah. Hidup bersamanya saja sudah seperti sepasang pengantin" Ujar Daehyun santai tapi tidak tahu kah kau Jung bahwa kekasihmu sudah merona akibat ucapanmu?

"Bagaimanapun kalian harus menikah" Ucap Yunho "Lagipula supaya kalian sah dimata Tuhan" Tambahnya

"Bagaimana jika kami sudah menikah?" Tanya Daehyun dengan santainya. Kali Eomma Jung dan anak tengah keluarga Jung yang tersedak.

"MWO" Ucap kedua orang itu serentak. Zelo hanya menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Eomma, hyung tidak usah berteriak bisa tidak? Kalian tahu kan bahwa suara kalian sangat tinggi" Ucap Daehyun kesal dan mengusap-usap telinganya.

"Dae-ah apa kau sudah menikah dengan Zelo?" Kali ini Appa Jung yang bertanya.

"Ne, aku sudah menikah dengannya. Satu bulan yang lalu" Daehyun mengegenggam tangan Zelo.

PLAK

"Eomma, appo" Daehyun meringis karena kepalanya dipukul sekuat tenaga oleh sang Eomma.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau sudah menikah? Dan lebih parahnya lagi kau sama sekali tidak memberitahu keluargamu!" Geram Eomma Jung

"Hehe, maafkan aku eomma. Aku juga melakukan ini karena Zelo bilang jika aku ingin menyentuhnya maka aku harus menjadi suaminya dulu, benarkan chagiya?" Zelo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tdiak berani menatap keluarga Jung karena ia merasa sangat malu dengan tingkah sang suami.

Sedangkan anggota keluarga Jung yang lain hanya sweatdrop mendengar penuturan dari si magnae keluarga Jung.

"Aigoo yeobo kepalaku pusing. Zelo-ah kau tidak apa-apakan saat malam pengantin kalian? Karena Eomma tidak yakin bahwa si bontot satu ini akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut" Ucap Eomma Jung yang kini duduk disebelah kanan Zelo dan membelai rambut sang menantu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa eomeoni" Bisa dia pastikan bahwa sekarang mukanya sudah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus.

"Eomma aku tidak akan menyakitinya sekalipun hanya nafsu yang ada diriku ini" Bela Daehyun.

Sedangkan Appa Jung, Yunho, dan Changmin hanya bisa melongo melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

TBC/DELETE?

Balasan review:

Cubbyloverz: Youtuber itu orang yang aktif di youtube. Misalnya orang yang sering update video atau nonton sama download video (ex: Dan and Phil)

Kid: Yup tebakanmu salah weee:b nanti bakal dijelasin dichapter-chapter mendatang:D

park ha mi : itu menurutmu tapi tidak untuk eomma kita yang satu ini wkwk

Aniss kim: dibikin gereget dulu ah~ baru nanti ditingkatin momment nya:D

irengiovanny: okee~

Himawari Ezuki: terima kasih atas infonya, sudah tercatat:D

: diusahakan yaaa:D

: okeoke terima kasih atas sarannya dipastikan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya bahasanya akan diperbaharui^^ Appa kita selalu cinta mati ke eomma kita dong:D

NaraYuuki: Oh annyeong^^ terima kasih atas semangatnya dan terima kasih juga sudah menyukai ff ini:D


	5. Chapter 4

Summary: Apa jadi nya bila seorang 'Youtuber' di jodohkan dengan seorang pengusaha kaya raya?

Rating: T

Cast:

-Kim Jaejoong

-Jung Yunho

-And others

Pairing: Yunjae and many more

Disclaimer: Jae umma dan yun appa saling memiliki tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka kecuali maut/? Chunneh jidat punya saya/? *gak protes*

Warning: Yaoi, BL, GJ(maybe), Typos, OOC, Press 'x' if this story doesn't suit on you

SeungLee VA-AS Present©

**MAAF BARU BISA UPDATE SEKARANG. TADINYA UDAH MAU DI UPDATE DARI MINGGU-MINGGU LALU, TAPI KARENA AUTHOR TERSEREANG PENYAKIT TIFUS, JADI AUTHOR SKIP DULU DEH T.T SEMOGA CHAP INI MEMUASKAAANNNNNNNN{}:***

Tok.. Tok..

"Nenek sihir, kau ada didalam?" Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya "Aku masuk ya" Lanjutnya

Ceklek

"Ternyata dia belum pulang" Gumam Jaejoong. Jaejoong berjalan menuju kasur kakaknya dan merebahkan badannya. Sebuah benda berwarna putih yang berada disebelah bantal menarik perhatiannya. Ia membalikkan badannya sehingga membuatnya menjadi tengkurap. Tangannya terjulur mengambil benda itu dan dugaannya benar, benda itu adalah sebuah smartphone milik sang kakak.

"Tumben sekali ia lupa membawa handphonenya" Gumam Jaejoong. Karena penasaraan dengan isi yang ada didalam smartphone sang kakak, ia memencat satu-satunya tombol yang berada di bawah layar smartphone tersebut.(kalo bingung bayangin aja iphone)

"Ternyata tidak dipasword, hehe" Tawa nista itu keluar dari bibirnya. Baru saja ingin membuka bagian SMS sang kakak, smartphone itu bergetar tanda ada orang yang menelponnya. Jaejoong menatap layar smartphone yang menampilkan nama sang penelpon.

'Seung hunnie3'

Itulah nama yang terpampang di smartphone tersebut. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi hari ini pada Jaejoong, otaknya yang biasa lemot hari ini menjadi tidak lemot. Ide jail pun terlintas diotaknya. Ia menyinggungkan sebuah seringaian yang menurut author sama sekali tidak menakutkan malahan seringaian itu terlihat sangat imut dimata author. Ia memencet tombol hijau untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Chagi-ah" Ucap suara bariton diseberang sana.

Pfftt kekehan Jaejoong pun tak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang, tapi melihat situasi dan kondisi sepertinya tidak memungkinkan untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak(ngomong opo sih kowe-_-)

"Yob.. yoboseyo…"Gagal. Jajeoong menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan nya yang kosong. Jaejoong gagal menyembunyikan tawanya. Akibatnya, ia malah terbata-bata untuk menjawab telpon itu.

"Chagi kau disana?" Tanya suara baritone itu setelah tak mendengar adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan dari orang yang ia telfon.

"Yoboseyo" Setelah menenangkan dirinya dan mengambil nafas banyak-banyak, Jaejoong pun dapat berbicara tanpa terbata-bata.

"Bukankah ini handphone nya Kim Tae Hee?" tanya orang yang bernama Seung hun itu.

"Kau siapa? Apakah kau pacarnya?" Jaejoong balik bertanya dan dengan tetap memasang senyumannya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponsel Taehee" Ucap Seunghun.

"Aku? Oh sepertinya kita dibodohi oleh orang itu. Aku pacarnya, kau?" Muka Jaejoong terlihat merah karena menahan tawa.

"APA?! HEY KAU JANGAN MENGADA-ADA BAHWA KAU PACARNYA TAEHEE YA!" Teriak Seunghun.

"Aku tidak mengada-ada. Aku memang kekasih dari Kim Taehee, lagipula minggu depan kami akan menikah. Kau mau kuun-" kata-katanya terputus saat melihat orang yang baru saja memasuki kamar nunanya.

Ceklek

"Kim Jaejoong apa yang kau lakukan? CEPAT KELUAR!" Teriakan dari si sulung Kim sangatlah membahana. Dengan langkah terbirit-birit Jaejoong keluar dari kamar sang nuna sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

'Semoga yang kali ini tidak salah paham'Batin Taehee memandangi smartphonenya dengan sendu.

.

.

.

Disebuah bar elit terlihat 4 orang namja paruh baya duduk berkumpul disana. Salah satu diantara mereka sedang duduk tenang dengan sesekali menghisap rokok yang ada ditangannya, satu orang lagi ia duduk dengan perasaan tidak enak. Ia sedang resah. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya hanya sedang bermain dengan gadget mahal mereka.

"Hei Jung, tidak bisakah kau membujuk anakmu itu untuk tidak menikahi anakku?" Suara itu membuka perbincangan diantara mereka.

"Tidak. Yunho adalah orang yang keras kepala. Lagipula mengapa kau tidak setuju, istrimu saja sangat bahagia mendengar bahwa Yunho suka dengan anakmu" Ucap namja paruh baya itu dengan tetap focus pada gadgetnya.

"Tapi pikirkanlah baik-baik, mereka ini sama-sama namja mana mungkin mereka bisa menikah. Kalau kau mau aku akan menjodohkan anakmu dengan anak sulungku" Ucap orang yang kita kenal dengan Appa Kim atau Kim Giri itu.

"Hey kau menyindirku, sobat" Sahut sebuah suara yang berasal dari salah satu dari mereka. Orang yang sedang menyesap rokoknya sambil memukul pelan bahu Giri.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyindirmu sama sekali Eric, tapi kau tahu aku ingin menimang cucu." Ujar Giri frustasi.

"Kau bisa memintanya kepada Taehee, bukan? Kudengar dia sedang berpacaran dengan lawan mainnya dari dramanya yang terbaru" Kali ini namja paruh baya bermata sipit itu membuka suaranya.

"Rasanya beda, ketika kau menimang cucu dari anak laki-lakimu kau pasti akan merasa sangat bahagia, dibanding dengan anak perempuanmu" Giri menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendu. "Ayolah Sukwonniee~ batalkan permintaan aneh anakmu yang tampan itu" Kali ini Giri berusaha untuk membuat sahabatnya membatalkan pertunangan itu.

"Tidak. Apa kau mau melihat keluargamu hancur dan istrimu terbaring sakit, hah?" Sukwon menatap Giri tajam. "Kalau kau tidak mengikuti apa yang aku mau, akan aku sebarkan bahwa menteri keungan kita melakukan korupsi" Ancam Sukwon.

"Kau benar-benar persis dengan anakmu, kalian sama-sama keras kepala. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak korupsi, aku hanya meminjam uang Negara waktu itu, karena aku benar-benar kehabisan uang, tapi uang itu sudah kukembalikan jadi itu bukan korupsi bukan" Giri mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja dia, Giri-ah. Dia memang sama seperti anaknya. Benar kata orang 'buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya'" Hibur Eric sambil mengelus punggung sahabatnya.

"Hey Jihoon tumben kau diam saja, ada apa?" Sukwon mengalihkan pembicaraannya karena melihat Jihoon sedang melamun.

"Tidak, hanya saja jika benar nanti Jaejoong menikah dengan Yunho dia tidak akan meninggalkan perusahaanku kan? Karena sangat sulit mencari pegawai yang begitu cerdas dan bisa diandalkan seperti Jaejoong" Jihoon berujar sambil menerawang kedepan.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi Jung Jihoon, Jaejoong tidak akan menikah atau menerima tawaran lamaran Yunho selamanya meskipun istriku yang memintanya." Ucap Giri geram.

"Dan kuperingkatkan kau Kim Giri kau tidak akan pernah bisa melawanku, Arraseo?" Sukwon memberi death-glare yang mematikan kearah Giri. Giri hanya bisa mendengus melihatnya.

"Sudahlah kau tak perlu mengancamnya, cukup beri tahu wartawan saja bahwa Giri melakukan korupsi" Sahut Eric. Sukwon mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Eric "Benar juga" Gumamnya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya berjalan menuju tempat duduk Eric "Terima kasih atas saranmu, chagiya" tanpa sungkan Sukwon mengecup bibir Eric. Giri melihat mereka dengan tatapan 'jijik' sedangkan ketiga temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Giri.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kudengar JSW entertainment akan mengadakan ulang tahun perusahaan mereka, apa kau diundang?" Tanya Changmin yang sedang tiduran diatas kasur milik namja cantik.

"Ne, waeyo?" Jaejoong masih focus pada laptopnya.

"Kurasa disana kau bisa bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu itu, hyung." Changmin memainkan boneka hello kitty milik Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong melihat kearah Changmin dengan matanya yang membulat.

"Hu'um. Kau tahu tidak bahwa calon tunanganmu adalah CEO entertainment itu?"

"Tidak sama sekali tidak tahu. Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu darimana dia seorang CEO JSW entertainment?" Tanya Jaejoong menyelidik.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja hyung, temanku kan banyak jadi tidak susah memperoleh datanya" Ujar Changmin dusta.

"Begitu yaa" Gumam Jaejoong lalu kembali focus dengan laptopnya "Changmin-ah, akan ada pertemuan dengan para youtuber bulan depan bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Hu'um, kau harus datang hyung, mereka mencarimu kemarin gara-gara kau tidak datang dipertemuan terakhir" Ujar Changmin.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus memastikan bahwa yeoja menyebalkan bernama Sunny atau apapun itu namanya agar tidak datang"

"Kau masih marah padanya hanya gara-gara ia tak sengaja menyenggolmu hingga menyebabkan ipod kesayanganmu rusak dan data yang ada didalamnya hilang?"Changmin menatap tidak percaya kepada hyungnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Itu bukan hanya sekedar ipod Jung Changmin. Gara-gara dia aku harus mengarasemen ulang lagu-lagu itu karena hal itu aku tidak bisa menikmati hari liburku dengan maksimal. Kau tahu itu sangat sakit" Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah yang dibuat se-melas mungkin sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

"Kau berlebihan hyung lagipula ia juga sudah meminta maaf ribuan kali padamu kan?" Changmin memutar matanya.

"Tapi tetap saja, rasanya sangat sakit Changmin-ah" Matanya ia buat sesendu mungkin dengan bibir yang dikurucutkan membuat siapapun ingin segera melahapnya kecuali Changmin. Ia hanya menatap tidak percaya pada hyungnya yang lebih cantik dari Barbie ini.

"Kau sangat berlebihan hyung. Sudahlah pokoknya kau harus datang aku tak mau mendengar alasan apapun darimu. Hyung aku pergi ya sampai jumpa" Changmin bangkit dari tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

'huft, kalau aku datang berarti dia akan mengumumkan pertunangannya denganku, huh aku harus bagaimana?' batin Jaejoong sambil menutup wajah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Yeobo, aku tidak setuju jika Jaejoong kita menikah dengan Yunho" Ujar tegas Appa Kim.

"Kau tidak setuju yeobo? Baiklah kalau kau tidak setuju siap-siap kau menerima surat cerai dariku" Ucap Eomma Kim santai sambil tetap membaca majalah yang dipangkunya.

"Yeobo…." Rajuk Appa Kim dengan mendekati Eomma Kim dan bergelayut manja dilengan Eomma Kim.

"Lepaskan tanganku Kim Giri" Eomma Kim menatap Appa Kim tajam. Appa Kim melepaskan pelukannya dari lengan Eomma Kim.

"Baiklah aku setuju dengan ini" Ucap Appa Kim pasrah.

"Kau setuju apa yeobo?" Eomma Kim menatap Appa Kim dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Aku setuju jika Jaejoong menikah dengan Yunho" Lirih Appa Kim. Seketika itu juga senyum lebar bertengger diwajah Eomma Kim "Terima Kasih yeobo" Ucapnya sambil memeluk Appa Kim. Sedangkan Appa Kim hanya tersenyum kecut.

.

.

.

Terlihat dikediaman Jung semua yang berada disana sedang bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun perusahaan mereka. Eomma Jung terlihat sangat elegan dengan gaun merah yang ia kenakan. Begitupula dengan Appa Jung yang memakai setelan kemeja berwarna putih dibalut dengan jas dan celana hitam yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

Si bungsu Daehyun beserta 'istri' nya memakai pakaian 'pasangan'. Daehyun memkai kemeja berwarna baby blue dengan jas berwarna hitam sedangkan Zelo memakai kemeja berwarna pink muda dengan jas berwarna putih. Si tengah Changminlah yang kelihatan paling santai ia memakai kaus oblong berwarna hitam dan jas yang berwarna abu-abu ditambah dengan sepatu kets.

"Minnie-ah kenapa kakakmu lama sekali? Coba kau lihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan" Ujar Eomma Jung kepada Changmin.

"Ne, eomma" Changmin segera naik keatas dengan sedikit berlari. Ia tidak sabar melihat sang kakak yang ia yakini akan sangat tampan. 'Aku yakin ia sedang gugup. Aku harap ia mempersiapkan semuanya' batinnya.

Tok tok tok

"Hyung aku masuk ya" Seru Changmin dari luar. "Ne" Teriak Yunho dari dalam.

Ceklek. Changmin membuka pintu kamar sang kakak. Dan disana terlihat si sulung Jung sudah rapih dengan kemeja dan jas warna hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa tidak turun kebawah? Yang lain sudah menunggumu dibawah hyung" Ucap Changmin sambil masuk kedalam kamar kakaknya.

"Aku gugup, Minnie-ah" Gumam Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan adik setannya.

"Tidak perlu gugup, hyung. Aku akan mendukungmu" Ujar Changmin sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada sang kakak.

"Terima kasih" Gumam Yunho. Changmin memeluk kakaknya dan juga dibalas oleh sang kakak "Ini hanya acara tunangan, hyung. Simpan saja perasaan gugupmu untuk pernikahanmu nanti." Bisik Changmin tepat ditelinga sang kakak. Yunho menganggukan kepalanya "Sudahlah hyung, kau tahu jika kau seperti ini, kau terlihat seperti seorang uke daripada seme" Ejek Changmin. Yunho yang kesal mendengarnya melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul kepala belakang Changmin "Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar" Ucap nya sambil meninggalkan Changmin yan kesakitan.

"HYUNG TUNGGU AKU!" Changmin berteriak dengan setengah tenaganya dan mengejar Yunho yang sudah berada di tangga.

Changmin berlari menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu, karena semua keluarganya sudah berkumpul diruang keluarga. Setelah melihat Changmin mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat ketempat acara dengan 4 mobil sedan. Mobil pertama diisi oleh Eomma Jung dan Appa jung beserta supir, mobil kedua diisi oleh Yunho, karena itu mobil pribadinya, Mobil ketiga adalah mobil pribadi Changmin jadi ia yang mengiisi mobil tersebut, dan dimobil terakhir adalah pasangan termuda kita, Daehyun dan istrinya, beserta supir. Karena Zelo takut jika Daehyun akan mabuk setelah pesta, maka ia memutuskan untuk meminjam supir keluarga Jung.

Sementara ditempat lain…

.

.

.

"YA KIM TAEHEE CEPATLAH TURUN! APA KAU MAU KAMI TERSIKSA DISINI?!" Teriakan Eomma Kim menggema dirumah keluarga Kim tersebut.

"Eomma, kecilkan suaramu, apa kau ingin membuat para maid kita mati ditempat karena mendengar teriakanmu" Gerutu Jaejoong kepada Eommanya.

"Salahkan saja kakakmu yang daritadi tidak keluar-keluar dari kamarnya" Ujar Eomma Kim sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yasudah kita tinggal saja nenek sihir itu" Mendengar ucapan Jaejoong Eomma Kim membulatkan matanya "Tidak bisa. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertunanganmu." Eomma Kim mengucapkannya dengan lantang. Tidak sadarkah kau ahjumma bahwa sesungguhnya rencana itu adalah sebuah rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh anak bungsumu?

"Apa? Pertunangan?!" Jaejoong menatap tajam Eommanya sedangkan sang Eomma terlihat salah tingkah. Baru saja Jaejoong ingin berbicara tiba-tiba saja sang Appa datang dan langsung menutup mulutnya. Karena kalau tidak si Barbie hidup ini akan terus menolak pertunangan ini.

"Diam dan ikuti saja apa kata Eomma-mu" Ujar Appa Kim dingin sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mulut sang Barbie hidup itu. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya yang terlihat sangat lucu.

Ia mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Di mulai dengan kemeja putih, jas putih, dan celana putihnya. Jika seperti ini ia terlihat seperti malaikat yang baru saja turun dari surga. Kulitnya yang seputih kertas itu terlihat sangat becahaya dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Ditambah dengan wajah cantiknya. Pipinya yang chubby, doe eyes yang bersinar, hidung bangirnya, dan jangan lupakan cherry lipsnya. Siapapun pasti akan jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Eomma, Appa, Joongie, aku sudah siap sampai kapan kalian akan berdiam seperti itu?" tanya Taehee yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya. Malam ini ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna cream yang senada dengan warna kulitnya.

"Oh baiklah, ayo berangkat. Tapi sebelumnya kau akan ikut dengan mobil pacar kakakmu" Tunjuk Appa Kim kepada Jaejoong.

"Pacar nenek sihir? Oh maksud Appa, Tuan Seunghun itu? Baiklah, tapi dimana dia? Aku tidak melihatnya daritadi" Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Seunghun.

"Dia sedang menunggu didepan, putri salju. Yasudah kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat" Taehee menarik tangan adiknya menuju keluar rumah. Sedangkan Eomma Kim tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya akur tapi tidak dengan Appa Kim yang menatap punggung Jaejoong dengan sendu.

Balesan review:

Guest: Walaupun gak ada keluarganya yang dateng, tapi kan ada author yang setia menemani pernikahan mereka;) *apaini?!*

Jenny: Ini sedang berlanjut;) makasih review nya

ajid yunjae: karena changmin sama jahilnya sama kakaknya wkwkw

missy84: neee;)

Kid: hahaha, tenang walau gak dapat piring cantik, tapi kamu dapet piring pecah kok, hahahahaha:D

Aniss Kim: nanti ya, author juga bingung masalahnya mau masukin dia apa nggak, hehe

Park ha mi: Yup! tapi sayangnya author gak mau adaiin changkyu disini:b heheh kapan-kapan ya Chingu*lhoo

kyuji: Bukan yunppa dong, tapi chunneh ku sayang/?

Cubbyloverz: makasih review nyaaaaaaaaa:D

Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunJae: emang, daehyun kan emang kayak gitu, hahaha

riska0122: hahahahaha makasih ya reviewnyaaaa:D

Lady Ze: Yup! kamu benar! kamu dapat piring pecah/? wkwkwk

Vic89: Makasih reviewnyaaaa:D

Himawari Ezuki: Baik:D

MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW FF ANEH INI:*:*:*:*:* TANPA KALIAN SEMUA FF INI BUKAN FF APA-APA:D SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BUAT PARA REVIEW-ER SEMUAAAAAAA! LOVE FROM HEREEE:*:*:*{}{}{}{}


End file.
